Tallfields
Tallfields Region A small farming village in Odia and surrounding lands. The lands around are forested with a river running through, banked on either side with marshes. : Population: ~'120 : '''Exports/local businesses: '''Farming, with grain sold at markets and used for feeding the village. : '''Allies: '''None major : '''Enemies: '''None major Description ''A quaint village with dirt paths that connect simple timber houses with thatched hay rooves. Stone chimneys are present on most of the buildings and are exuding plumes of thin, white smoke into the sky. The ground is muddy and often wet in places, with the overpowering smell of animals and manure...a typical smell of the Odia countryside. A few miles out from the village a forest begins; the tree thin at first but quickly and obviously giving way to a more densely packed forest. The ground slopes upwards there, and you can see the trees rise with the land. Peasants come and go about their business, but aside from the sounds of a few animals and the breeze int he trees; the village is peaceful and quiet. Visible out of the village and to the south are huge fields, several of them with golden grain growing in them. There are people tending to these fields with scythes and hoes, and notably an Ox pulling some kind of manual cultivator, being led by someone. In the centre of the village is a noticeboard, large and filled with notices. Some of them are wet, presumably from rain, but others look newly posted. Just behind this board there sits a large timber building that must be either a tavern or a town hall, given its size...whatever the building is, it's bustling with activity. Notices *A notice is posted about disturbances down at the river to the south... **''"To all in Tallfields or passing; there's been attacks down at the riverside marshes on village folk. Two young men have met their end to date, and I, the Eaolderman of Tallfields, am putting a sum of money on the heads of the foul beaste that has caused this mess. Any man or woman who thinks themself capable of putting an end to it - come see me in the village hall.'"'' **'This quest refers to a Sea Hag (in this case we'll call it a Swamp Hag) that has taken up residence in the marshes to the south. The Eaolderman will tell the party the following info;' ***'The two men that have been killed were called Beren and Rhosyn. ***They were found gutted. Disemboweled in some kind of standing stone monument that has been in the marsh for as long as anyone remembers. ***Witnesses say the monster crawls from the marsh, all covered in swamp mud. ***The reward is 250 gold. *''A notice about a curfew has been put up recently, though drenched with rain and faded. The curfew is ''"as soon as the sun touches the hills in the west." *A notice put up by a herbalist living just outside of the village; **''"Folk're to beware the fungi growing around the woods - it's poison, and I cannot treat anyone who has eaten it without acquiring a sample. Unless someone brings me some of this mystery mushroom then there is no more I can do but to tell you to be wary. Any folk that bring me a sample of said mushroom will be rewarded for their effort."'' **This quest refers to a poisonous fungi growing in the woodland north of the village. Several villagers have eaten it and fallen ill, mistaking it for a common mushroom. The mushroom is in fact a Sewant, and the Herbalist needs to retrieve a sample in order to treat the ill. The herbalist can give the following info;' ***The mushroom grows just inside the thick woodland, as far as she is aware, directly North of the village. ***It's a pale brown colour and could be easily mistaken for a common mushroom. ***It grows in dank places, often where there is plenty of rotting foliage. Rumors and Information Asking around the villages, the party can learn the following information and rumors... Tallfields * Doricstead to the south, along the riverbank, is having its own share of hardships; ** "Y'hear about ol' Doricstead down south?" "That the one along the riverbank?" "Aye, that it be. Hear it's havin' it's own problems...folk say a cave up there's 'aunted this past week." * Nobody's seen the hunter Vondal who used to live int he old cabin up the river, on the opposite side... ** "Not seen nor 'eard from ol' Vondal up the river. Used to be best 'unter 'round for miles...wonder what 'appened to 'im." Doricstead * The cave, Old Man's Rest, is haunted. Folk hear the terrible sounds from within... ** "Passed by that ol' cave the other day...heard somethin' terrible. A moanin' and groanin' of some terrible beast, no doubt..." Locations There are several locations in this region that are of interest to the players... *'Tallfields '- The small farming village situated near the center of the region. *[[Arnvoldt Ruin|'Arnvoldt Ruin']] - A small ruined tower situated in the woodland north of Tallfields. It has an intact basement and is haunted by a Wraith . *'Wineweave River '- The primary source of water for Tallfields. Recently, there have been severeal brutal attacks on villagers in the marshlands at its banks. *'Vondal's Cabin' - A cabin that once belonged to a hunter in the region...seems he's recently gone missing. *'Doricstead '- A small village (smaller than Tallfields) situated at the southern edge of this region. *'Old Man's Rest '- A cave West of Doricstead. Nobody has dared enter for years, for fear of ghosts. But one has been foolish enough recently from Doricstead. On the Roads... Along the roads, the party may experience some encounters. When traveling the roads of Tallfields, roll on this random encounter table with 1d6; # 1d6 wolves # No encounter # No encounter # 1d6 Bandits # Travelling merchant # Travelling merchant The merchant has the following wares; * 3 days worth of rations * 4 gallons of water * 2 Torches * 4 sprigs of Fool's Parsley for 2gp 50sp each. 'Main' Quest An Elven ruin is tucked away in the forest, where it meets a cliff face. Nobody dares go near, because monsters roam it. At any point the party are traveling, they may come across a worried man who runs up to them, figuring them as adventuring sorts... "Oh thank the gods I found someone! Monsters! Loads of the bastards! They've taken over the old ruin in the woods - was in there pickin' mushrooms, mindin' me own business and when these bloody nasties 'opped out and jumped me! Barely made it out with me life...'orrible creatures they were; ashen skinned, clubs made outta bones and the like and the most 'orrifyin' visage. All puffed and swole with gapin' black mouths. Ye gots to fight 'em all off else they'll surely come for the village! Take our young and drink the blood of our elderly!" "Just 'ead north of Tallfields, past the Arnvoldt tower ruin...creepy cave door with carved stone and elf runes cut in. Can't miss it!"